Nowhere to be Found
by Lorii67
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak along with their families are shipwrecked on an Island after their plane craches.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity held onto her arm rests for dear life as the airplane took off. She hated flying and this was the second time in her whole life that she was on a plane. She had travelled to Hong Kong with her brother after months and months of savings in search of their father. Of course their search had come up unsuccessful and they had to sleep in a hostel with about 30 different tourists but for the week they were there they enjoyed the sights and the food. Now she sat on the plane clutching onto the arm rests all over again, she had begged her brother to sedate her but he found it hilarious yet again her fear of flying and had opted to record her reaction again.

However unlike the first time where they took a direct flight to Hong Kong this time they had to get a much smaller aircraft which would take them to Indonesia so they could board their flight all the way to Starling. This was this case this time round as apparently there had been a massive volcano eruption and larger aircrafts heading outbound over Hong Kong were cancelled. So that was how Felicity and her brother Roy found themselves on a ridiculously small plane with Starling's most elite family the Queens. The Queens hadn't even battered an eyelid in their direction but had been extremely pissed that they couldn't board their private jet. So they had gotten onto the much smaller aircraft and Roy had overheard that they were extremely pissed as they had to choose which luggage to take with them. On board the small aircraft was the Queens personal body details husband and wife John Diggle and Lyla Michaels. Felicity had watched in awe as the bulk man had fat into the aircraft. She counted his lucky stars as the flight was not going to be too long.

Along with the Queens and their security detail was Laurel Lance who looked gorgeous as ever and had practically run into Felicity whilst on her phone and then had a go at her for not apologising. Felicity enjoyed her dog Comet barking at the brunette when she tried to get up in Felicity's face and how it finally dropped in fear. Comet was in a cage at the back of the plane and she desperately wished he could have sat next to her and has him rub his nose up and down her arm as he always did trying to comfort her.

Felicity had timed the journey what was meant to be a 4 hour journey had just run into its 7th hour.

"An extra three hours almost something is going on" Felicity hissed as Roy was playing on her tablet.

"We'll get there when we get there" Roy says as he tries to get a high score on angry birds.

"Roy we were supposed to get there 3 hours ago" she shouts causing everyone else on the plane to turn and look at him. Felicity sunk in her chair trying to avoid everyone's gulping eyes.

"That girl is absolutely correct Robert what is going on?" Moira Queen asks as her husband Robert Queen gets up and knocks on the pilot's door. After a few more knocks and nothing Robert opens the door and walks in on the horror. There is only one pilot and by the looks of it had suffered a heart attack.

"The pilot is dead" Robert says and John Diggle gets up to assess the situation.

"And how us the plane still flying" Thea Queen the youngest and only daughter says.

"Autopilot" Diggle answers as he pulls drags the pilot off the seat and lowers him on the ground.

"OMG we're going to die" Felicity says as she clutches her seatbelt.

"No one is going to die, Diggle you can fly this thing right?" Oliver Queen says and Felicity finally notices the beauty the man possessed. Sure she worked for the Queens and had seen them all around Oliver too, there was a time she spent 3 hours in his office fixing his cinema equipment but he had barely noticed her. But all the pictures really hadn't done hi justice he was like a Greek God, when she had seen him in QC before she hadn't allowed herself the opportunity to gaze at the man clearly as it would have been highly inappropriate.

"Yes I can" Diggle answers as he takes a seat and begins to fiddle with some of the controls.

"Diggle if you need any help …" Oliver begins to shout out as he stands behind the man. It hadn't been a secret that when Oliver was 20 he had joined the army and had been away for 6 years. When he had returned he wanted to work alongside his father and one day take over Queen Consolidated. That was how Diggle, Lyla and Oliver had met in the army.

As everyone was quiet Thomas Merlyn, Oliver's best friend had finally awoken from his long nap. "What's going?" he asks rubbing his eyes as Thea leans over and begins explaining the situation.

"We're so going to be dead, like dead, dead as in the bottom of the ocean dead, dead"

"Will you stop saying dead" Roy snaps at Felicity.

"Sorry" she whispers. She turns her attention back to the cockpit and tries to listen carefully to Oliver and John's conversation.

All of a sudden the aircraft begins to shake violently.

"Johnny" Lyla calls out as she stands and goes to find out what is happening.

"We are running out of fuel" Oliver growls as the aircraft begins to drop, Oliver grips onto Lyla as they are not buckled into their seats.

The small plane begins to swirl causing everyone to scream in the most horrible roller-coaster ride ever. Roy turns his head as he can hear Comet barking, he sees the cage flip from side to side. The plane then violently spins round and round and everyone can feel the fall in the pit of their stomachs. Oliver moves Lyla and pulls Diggle with him as they take their seats and buckle themselves in. Oliver turns his head as he sees the cockpit snap leaving everyone seated. He lets out a frustrated growl, after everything he had been through in the six years he was away where he worked black ops with Diggle and Lyla he never thought his ending would be on a plane crash.

Everyone was still in shock and lost as to what happened. Moira looked around she stared blankly at her husband and children. She felt stiff and cold. They were in the water all of them were in the water.

"Oliver, Thea" Moira screams bringing everyone back to reality. Oliver unbuckles his belt and swims over to Thea helping her out of her belt.

"Out of your belts swim to the top" Diggle yells pulling Lyla out of her belt as she swims over to Moira and helps them woman. As she frees her she tugs at her and begins swim out of the wreckage before it fills with water. Once she swims to the top she begins to clutch onto the wreckage and tries to climb over helping Moira at the same time. As water begins to pour from the sides and from the bottom everybody begins to work untangling and freeing themselves.

As Roy and Felicity are right at the bottom of the plane their necks are barely visible as they try to free themselves. Roy frees himself and holds his breath and goes under to try and get Felicity out of hers. Once she is free he comes back up and looks at the fear in his sister's eyes.

"Hey, hey" he cups her face. "This isn't like last time ok, you're fine stop thinking ok let's swim" he can't even tell he is yelling now until he turns and looks up and sees Oliver and Robert staring at them.

Diggle grips on to Thea and begins to help climb with her out of the aircraft with Laurel and Tommy in tow coping what Diggle is doing.

Roy turns around as he hears Comet barking. "Comet" he yells as he swims to the bottom and tries to free his dog.

"Roy" Felicity calls after him as the plane sinks lower and water begins to descend down on them from the top. Oliver shoves his father up in towards the open plane to get him out of there as he launches himself to help Felicity and Roy. Oliver holds his breath and swims to the bottom helping Roy free Comet. Coming back up for air Roy faces Felicity.

"Flick please this isn't like last time come on" he shouts. Oliver watches Roy and then turns his attention to a panic stricken blonde hauled in the corner.

"Go" Oliver growls at Roy pushing him upwards with Comet in his arms. "NOW" he screams.

Oliver swims over to Felicity their heads barely above the surface. "Felicity right?" he says. "I don't know what happened last time but if you don't move we will drown"

"I can't feel my legs" she whispers. Oliver grips her arms and begins to shake her. Felicity snaps out of it from the pain of his grip. "Oww" she screams.

"Let's go" he then yanks her up and begins to climb up holding on to the seats for leverage.

Finally out of the aircraft Oliver looks around and sees that everyone is ok.

"Oliver" Moira yells as she begins to swim towards her son embracing him. Oliver turns and sees Roy swimming towards Felicity who is having a hard time keeping her head above water.

Roy takes Felicity's arm and has her wrap it around his neck for support. Although Roy is her brother he feels grateful that she isn't struggling, Oliver of all people knew what PTSD looked like and was all too familiar with the fear.

"Hey is that land?" Laurel says pointing towards a massive hilltop and sand.

"It's an Island" Oliver says. It's not too far out and but he knows that it would take them at least an hour if not two to swim.

"It's about over an hour's swim" Lyla shouts as she ties her hair on the top of her head.

Roy brings Felicity's head up and looks at her. Everyone begins swimming in the direction of the island and Comet swims towards Felicity and Roy and whimpers. Oliver doesn't beginning swimming just yet as he watches Roy show Felicity a few strokes to stay afloat.

"Can't swim?" he asks interrupting them.

Felicity bites her lip and shakes her head as she takes of her cracked glasses and discarding them into the sea. Roy then has Felicity wrap her arms around his neck and positions her on his back as he begins to swim with Comet in tow.

Oliver does not say anything and begins to swim joining his family. Everyone is closer to the island but Roy is still pretty far behind as he stops every now and again to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry" Felicity says.

"Hey for what" Roy says as he rubs his legs trying to bring some life back into them. He is worried he hadn't seen his sister this blank and helpless in a long time and it begun to frighten him.

"I …" Roy interrupts her by placing a kiss on her forehead, the coldness of her skin meeting his lips.

"Hey how about I take over" Oliver says from nowhere joining Felicity and Roy.

"I've got it" Roy says.

"I know you do but I can help"

"Listen pretty boy why don't you just go and join your family and leave me with mine" Roy bites back as he tries a different approach where he has Felicity lie on his chest and begins to swim backwards.

Oliver watches as the boy struggles he doesn't understand where all the hate was coming from but he took it as him trying to protect his sister. He knew if it had been the other way round he wouldn't want somebody helping him with Thea.

After an hour and half of swimming the shipwrecked cast try standing as their feet finally meet land. They begin to walk through the water as waves hit them causing a few to stumble. Their legs are like jelly. Oliver feels a figure next him and notices the dog, the Siberian husky run towards the sand his own legs failing him a couple of times. Oliver pauses and turns and sees how far Roy and Felicity still are.

"Oliver" Laurel calls after him as he swims back in their direction.

"Let me help" he growls finally reaching Roy and Felicity.

"No need I think I've got it" Felicity says and it is the first time she had really spoken. Oliver can see lightness in her eyes and wonders if being out in the water for this long had gotten rid of some of her fears.

Felicity turns and begins to try and move her arms, although she is not getting far and fast pace she is making some progress. Oliver finally lowers himself into the water and comes out when Felicity is on his back. As she gasps in surprise he begins to swim much faster and allows Roy for the first time to swim openly and freely.

They finally reach shore where his family is laying on the beach all trying catch their breaths. As they walk in their direction Oliver does not let go of Felicity's hand as she too tries to fight off her jelly legs. Oliver knows all too well that she must feel the most tired even though she didn't swim as just remaining in the water still tires you out. Felicity is greeted by Comet who runs towards her and places his paws on her hips as Felicity begins to pat him.

"Well" Robert begins.

"What a holiday" Tommy jokes.

"Hey look on the bright side we are all ok" Diggle says.

* * *

><p><strong>A new story I am working on with my very good friend Dana … we have time so we thought why not we were inspired by our back to back episodes of Lost that we started on Friday. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Moira looked around the island completely at awe on one hand the island was absolutely beautiful on the other hand they were stranded and had no idea if the pilot had alerted anyone. She looked round at the people around her, her family and friends. They were all trying to catch their breaths lying flat on the sand huffing and puffing in tiredness. Then her eyes lock onto two people she had never seen before down the beach from her. The boy had been checking who she learned to be his sister. Moira could have sworn she heard that the girl worked for their company, what were the chances of her family and a girl that worked for her family to be on the same plane, going to the same country, being on the same small chattered plane.

Moira rose and walked towards Felicity and Roy, "What a coincidence, you being on the same plane as us" she said standing above Roy and Felicity who both looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Mom" Oliver warned clenching his teeth together knowing exactly what his mother was insinuating.

"No I am just saying that it sounds a little suspicious that these two were on the same plane as us a plane which just so happened to crash" Moira yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous woman" Robert yelled.

"Well I'm with you Moira" Laurel added as she got up and stood next Moira.

Roy and Felicity just exchanged a look and then Felicity got up to her feet, "Look Mrs Queen I don't know what you think but it was a coincidence, the last thing we need or want is to be stranded on this island like some sort of freaky episode of Lost" Felicity said twisting her fingers as everyone looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "Clearly not a lost fan" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat on the beach the Queens all together with their bodyguards John and Lyla who even stranded on an island choose to stand in stance behind the Queens protecting them. Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance were amongst the Queens talking about the situation they had gotten themselves in. Felicity and Roy were on the other side of the beach not too far from the rest of the group sitting on the beach and talking about the situation they had found in themselves in.<p>

"Do you think this was planned" Moira puts it out there getting looks from both Oliver and Robert. "No I don't mean those two over there but someone else Robert …" Moira pleaded.

"The Pilot had a heart attack mom" Thea added as she kept turning her head to look at Felicity and Roy.

"Well I'm just saying …" Moira begins.

"Maybe, maybe not but I think we need to focus on how we got off this island and if anything it might be a day or two so we need to find food, shelter …" Tommy says surprising everyone with his logic suggestion.

"Tommy is right we should try and find some clean water and somewhere to sleep for the night" Oliver stands and heads to Diggle and Lyla to talk to them about the plan.

"Alright" Diggle says loudly for everyone to hear "Plan is to go find water and because we don't have any bottles or anything we will all head into the … forest … jungle?" he says looking at Lyla who shrugs. Everyone gets up and Moira links her arm with Thea holding her head up high even on stranded on an island despite being wet and her clothes hugging her body tight.

Felicity and Roy stand up and begin to follow the group but are mindful of keeping their distance. As Diggle and Lyla lead the group into the jungle. "This is totally an episode of Lost" Felicity whispered to Roy who chuckled.

"Alright so if this was Lost who would Sayid be?" Roy asked as the bushed past some bushes and prickles of leaves.

"Oh definitely the guy leading this the army guy erm … John … Dig" Felicity said.

"What about Jack?"

"Probably Oliver Queen wants to be a hero"

"Haha live together die alone right?" Roy joked as Felicity laughed and heard Laurel stumble with a scream and Oliver rushed to her side to quickly help her up. Roy and Felicity looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"Shannon" they both said in unison. "Yes definitely a Shannon but look on the bright side she died season 2" Roy shrugged.

Felicity slapped his arm "Roy" she gasped.

"Tommy Merlyn is a Boone" Roy added.

"So Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance are …" she arched her eyebrow in suggestion.

"I said no such thing Flick you did" Roy laughed. "So who is Mr & Mrs Queen?" Roy asked.

"Erm Sun and Jin?" she suggested scratching her chin in thought.

"Yeah maybe the first three seasons afterwards they were very lovey dovey".

"Ok what about Thea Queen?" Felicity asked smiling smugly knowing her brother's eye kept travelling towards the younger Queen.

"I don't know" he shrugged seeing the glint in his sister's eye "What?"

"Oh nothing" Felicity grinned.

"Claire she was Jack's sister" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So that makes you Charlie" Felicity silently laughed patting her knee and stopping for a minute. "Sorry just imaging you as a crack head with a bad haircut"

"Hey do not diss Charlie alright you cried when he died"

"I did" she nodded in agreement.

"Hey you know who you are" Roy stopped her putting his hands on her shoulders grinning. Felicity titled her head waiting.

"Hurley" he laughed as he ran to catch up with the rest of group.

Felicity gasped her mouth curling in smile "Roy Harper" she was speechless. She caught up with Roy whilst the rest of the group was out front. "I am totally a Hurley" Felicity laughed walking backwards as she faced Roy. "Dude" she exclaimed as she fell backwards into something hard. Strong arms steadied her at her hips.

Felicity turned and blinked several times as she came face to face with Oliver Queen. "Sorry" Felicity quickly said standing straight like a solider looking up at him.

"You need to keep up" Oliver said looking between Felicity and Roy.

* * *

><p>Finally finding a stream everyone stops and begins to take drinks from the stream feeling refreshed and awake. It had taken about 45 mins to an hour for them to find the stream and everyone was exhausted. Robert and Moira sat next to each other as the washed their faces, Lyla and Diggle were on the other side doing something similar. Thea Queen notorious bitch of Starling City, the it girl was staring at Felicity and Roy. She had noticed Roy on the plane, he was mysterious and ridiculously hot. But what she really liked was the closeness between him and his sister. She admired the love they clearly had for each other and loved how close they were, Thea had been listening as much as she could to them. She laughed and smiled when she heard bits and pieces of their lost conversation and she desperately wanted to turn around and get involved. However with her parents, well her mother did not want her anywhere near them.<p>

She watched them take large gulps of water like they had never had any before and then smiled when they started splashing each other. Roy took his wet hands and rubbed them on her face as she tried to fight him off.

"Alright everyone I think we need to stay on the beach making it easier for rescue party to see us" Diggle says as he leads the group back to the beach.

"And if nothing turns up we will come back" Oliver says watching his sister, he didn't know but she felt a little distant so he went to her and took her hand on the walk back.

Everyone walked back to the beach slowly, Oliver was next to his sister "Hey what's up?" he asks.

"Nothing" Thea shrugs, "Do you think it was on purpose the crash?" Thea asks.

"I don't know speedy, I don't think so"

"They're an interesting pair" Thea says glancing over and Felicity and Roy.

"Yeah" Oliver smiled, he too had studied the pair and could tell they were extremely close.

"Ollie" she stops and looks at him, "We used to be like that … we haven't been close in so long since you went to join … the army we haven't been … well us" she says.

"Speedy" Oliver cups her face, "I know things haven't been easy and we haven't been close, but I need you to know if you ever need to speak to me need me I will always be there" Oliver kisses her forehead. "You come first if you ever need me come rain, come shine I'm there" he smiles.

"Thanks Ollie" she hugs him tightly.

Re-joining the group they all finally reach the beach where Oliver and Diggle get to work building a fire. Lyla notices their luggage being washed ashore and everything excitedly goes through it trying to find their suitcases.

Felicity finds hers and Roy's pulling it up ashore she goes through it looking for something to change into. Felicity takes out her jeans, sneakers and tank top with her black jumper for later thankful she had packed something other than heels. Roy goes with her as she goes into the jungle and changes tying her jumper around her waist.

"I lost my glasses" Felicity says once they get back to the group where everyone had clearly changed and sat huddled next to the two fires that had been made.

"Do you not have your spares?" Roy asks.

"No guess I'm going in blind" Felicity laughs.

"What about your contacts?"

"You're a genius Roy Harper" she says going through her suitcase and finds three pairs of contacts and she is extremely grateful. She looks up and it is beginning to get dark and quickly puts in a pair of contacts, taking a seat next to Roy in between him and Tommy Merlyn.

"Hi" Tommy says.

"Hi" Felicity smiles looking from him to Roy.

"Thomas Merlyn" he puts his hand out for her to shake it. Felicity shakes it and smiles again at him.

"Felicity Smoak" she says. Tommy looks over and her brother and Roy leans in "Roy Harper" he says.

"Oh you two don't have same surnames I thought you were siblings" he says.

"We are" they both said in unison with Felicity rolling her eyes.

As everyone is hurdled together round the fire it gets darker and darker with realisation setting in that no one is coming. At least not tonight. "I don't think anyone is coming tonight" Lyla points out leaning into her husband resting her back on his chest.

"Yeah I think we should all get some rest" Diggle says kissing Lyla's temple.

Felicity and Roy try to get comfortable on the soft sand.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Felicity wakes up needing the toilet. She looks round and can hears soft snores and realises everyone is asleep. Felicity stands and doesn't know where to go to go do her business. She picks up one of the sticks in the fire needing some light to help her find somewhere. Felicity walks slowly aware of sleeping bodies, not wanting to wake anyone up.<p>

Felicity walks into the jungle terrified that something will come out, bite or eat her. She remembers the conversation with Roy and her mind went to being kidnapped by jungle people. Felicity finds a spot away from the beach and decides this is the spot. However before she drop her pants and do her business she hears voices. Jungle people was her first thought. She knew it was a bad idea, if films ever told her anything was never walk towards the noise. Away from the noise she kept telling herself as she carried on walking towards the voices.

Felicity stopped and held her stick up giving her some light. She heard a laughter, a girl and then she realised it was Laurel. She could hear the woman moaning. Felicity shut her eyes wishing herself away, she couldn't believe they were stranded on an island and Oliver and his girlfriend the gorgeous Laurel Lance were going at it.

She shook her head and turned around going back further away to finish her business. She couldn't believe she had heard Laurel and Oliver having sex. Felicity carried on walking through the bushes hopefully far away from the noise as possible. She didn't know how she could look either of them in the face in the morning.

Felicity finds a spot and quickly finishes her business getting up, the light from her stick fire had gone out and she walked back to the beach. Hoping she was walking in the right direction she kept her eyes low to make sure she wasn't stepping on anything that she could fall over on. Felicity continues walking hoping that she is going in the right direction when she walks flat into something hard. Before she can scream a hand is round her move preventing her from screaming. Felicity realises the person is Oliver. He is holding a log of fire above his head. He lets go of her and Felicity blinks several times.

"Sorry I didn't want you to scream and wake everyone up in a panic" he says casually.

"Yeah good idea… what are you doing?" she questions.

"Just got up needed a loo break, same as you" he answers with a smile which Felicity could tell was all fake.

"You just got up?" she challenges, she had heard him, where he was with Laurel. But now looking round she wondered how he had gotten to her so fast, a couple of minutes ago he was making love to his girlfriend and now he was standing in front of her.

"Yes, so do you want to wait …" he hands her the log and walks deeper into the bush doing his business. Felicity waits about a minute and Oliver comes back. Felicity hands the log back and smiles awkwardly as they walk back to the beach.

"Hey lucky we ran into each other now and not after you did your business" she laughs as Oliver lifts his eyebrow up in confusion. "No water … to wash your hands … I mean your hands could have been there or anywhere before you went … I'm going to just shut up now" she blushed even under the dark light he could see small gushes of redness on her skin.

"Lucky you" he teases.

* * *

><p>Once they get back to the group Felicity watches Oliver take a seat to Laurel who is clearly awake and is staring back and forth between the pair of them. Felicity takes her place back next to Roy, her head still spinning of what she heard earlier and then running into Oliver. Felicity sits up pulling her socks up as she can feel a slight breeze come through when she notices Tommy Merlyn. Tommy is awake and walking, he takes his place next to Thea and Felicity watches the exchange between Tommy and Laurel and she quickly lies down. Felicity's mouth is hanging open as she stares up at the stars. Laurel Lance and Thomas Merlyn. It was them she heard, it had to be, Laurel was Oliver's girlfriend and he was his best friend. Felicity shuts her eyes trying to shut everything out. This couldn't be happening.<p>

In the morning Felicity had fought really hard to clear her head of those images, of the noises. She hadn't really gotten a wink of sleep. Felicity heard voices around her people had clearly woken up. She got up and noticed that pretty much everyone was awake. Felicity looks at Roy who is awake and talking to a Thea Queen, she also notices the death glares that Roy was getting from Mrs Queen and she couldn't help but smirk. She got up and saw Oliver who smiled up at her, she couldn't however return the smile when she saw Laurel and Tommy next to Oliver talking. She turned around sharply and walked over to Roy.

"Hey" She said taking a seat next to Roy and Thea.

"Well good morning, you were tossing and turning all night" Roy says.

"Couldn't sleep" she replied.

"Me neither really uncomfortable" Thea adds and that makes Felicity smile as the young girl didn't know whether or not to speak to Felicity or not. For the bitch of Starling she clearly looked like she didn't want to impose of Felicity and Roy time.

"Exactly" she says earning a smile from Thea.

"Thea" Moira Queen calls glaring at her daughter. Thea apologises and gets up towards her mother.

"What had you not able to sleep?" Roy asks watching Thea go to her mother.

"Really want to know?" Felicity sighs.

"Yes"

"Went to the toilet, well lack of toilet, went to do my business I heard … sexual noises"

"Moira and Robert" Roy laughs.

"No, Laurel"

"And Oliver Queen" Roy shakes his head in a sarcastic disbelief.

"I don't think so, I ran into him afterwards … I think Laurel and Tommy were … getting jiggy" she says pointing towards Laurel and Tommy.

"Seriously? Huh I guess Boone and Shannon really are getting it on" he laughs earning a hysterical laugh from Felicity too.

Moira watches from the side lines and knows that something is off about the two strangers that were on her plane. She has a gut feeling that they needed to be careful of them. She watched Robert change into something more comfortable and he had barked at her earlier to change into something easier to move in. "Robert I don't care what you say, something is off about them" Moira points in Felicity's direction.

Robert growls and moves away from Moira frustrated that all the woman seemed to care about was exposing some big lie about the kids that were on the plane. Robert spotted Oliver and walked to him. "Your mother believes those two kids have something to do with us being stranded" Robert says.

"You told her she's talking crazy right" Oliver laughs.

"Yes, I'm sorry son, I really wanted to get home so we could spend some time before your deployment" he pats his son on the back. "You know I'm proud of you and love you even if you didn't follow in my footsteps with QC" he smiles.

Oliver smiles and can see the sincerity in his father's eyes. "Thanks dad, I love you too" he hugs his father. Oliver rolls his eyes when he sees his mother and Laurel approaching Roy and Felicity. "Here comes trouble".

"What were you doing on our flight?" Moira shouts.

Felicity gets up and stares at the woman "I don't understand" she says looking at Roy.

Roy stands, "what were you doing on our flight" Roy yells.

Laurel comes round and stares at them "Is this for money … rich people on the plane, one Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn two of the richest people in Starling" she shouts.

"What no, we just needed to get home we heard of this small charter plane and we got in" Felicity explained.

"Listen you little whore you need to start telling the truth right now"

"Enough" Oliver yells when he hears the words that left Laurels mouth ashamed by her behaviour.

"Whore, let's talk about whores" Roy says.

"Roy" Felicity interjects.

"Felicity heard you and Merlyn going at it in the woods last night real classy" Roy spits his fists clenched.

Oliver looks at Laurel and then at Tommy and he can see it written on their faces. "What is he talking about?"

"Please Ollie are you going to believe such … nonsense from her don't be ridiculous"

"Ollie" Tommy says.

"Ollie" Thea now speaks and Oliver thinks if he hears his name one more time he will blow. "Felicity isn't lying, mom and I walked in on them at the penthouse, Laurel and mom swore me to secrecy" Thea is now crying. "Laurel swore it was a one of and would never happen"

"Oliver sweetheart" Moira begins.

"DON'T" he yells holding his hands up.

"Enough of all of this" Robert yells walking away from the group. Robert stares at what had just unfolded. He looks up and falls to his knees clutching his chest. He looks at his chest in shock and sees blood seeping down. He tries to make noise but everyone is shouting.

Oliver storms off and Felicity watches him move away from the group, feeling guilty she takes steps towards him wanting to apologise. That is when she sees a bleeding Robert Queen staring at her clutching his chest.

Felicity screams and that catches everyone's attentions. Oliver turns to see and notices his father running towards him. "Dad" he says.

Moira and Thea begin to scream and all of a sudden gunshots go off.

"Dad" Oliver whispers looking at his father whose eyes are fixed and diluted. "Dad" he brings him closer and cries. Hearing gunshots he drops his father and sees Lyla and Diggle pull his mother and Thea into the direction of the woods.

He spots Felicity who is on the sand her knees drawn and hands covering her ears. Oliver spots Laurel and Tommy running off with his mother and can see Thea trying to drag Roy with her.

Oliver runs and pulls Felicity up by the waist dragging her towards the rest of the group. Suddenly men with balaclavas come out onto the beach with guns. Oliver's eyes widen and pulls Felicity running in the opposite direction.

He takes her hand and they run into the woods away from the rest of the group. Running for what seems to be hours they stop to catch their breath, with Oliver looking round for any signs of threats. He sees Felicity and she is hyperventilating, crying. "Hey you need to calm down ok" he cups her face bushing back her hair.

"You're … how are you not freaking out, your dad died, your … how are you ok, people with guns ok a deserted beach … omg I don't know if Roy is ok … and"

"Shh" he says trying to comfort her running had taken his mind of his father's death but now. He drops his head and turns away from her crying.

"Oliver" she whispers touching his hand. "I'm really sorry" she hesitates but then rubs circles in his back supporting him somehow. Oliver turns facing her his eyes thanking her.

Felicity steps away and is then lunged backwards with a thump. "Oww" she cries holding her shoulder to see an arrow sticking out of it.

"Felicity" Oliver runs but is shot with an arrow to and goes down next to her. Both of their eyes begin to flutter closing.

Oliver reaches and grabs her hand not able to keep his eyes open. They both see a figure a man in green with long hair until darkness descends on them.


End file.
